whats a divergent?
by DreamLandOfWonders
Summary: all rose wanted to do was join a faction and live the rest of her life in peace, but of course fate had other ideas. or the story of why Eric hates Divergents so much


AN: Hey there guy. So this is my first fanfic so don't hate please also I don't have a beta so there will be mistakes. I didn't really like the divergent books all that much but I fell in love with Eric's personality really felt like he was miss understood. I also want to know why they really hate divergents. I mean I get they threaten the system but Eric seems to almost hate them as if they did something extremely bad to him. Sooo this is what came out of my head.

I took the knife and cut my hand. I always thought that it wont be a problem all the others seem to not even notice it, but for me it hurts like a bitch. I look over at the five bowls. I think how easy it would be to just drop my blood in the candor bowl.

I would get to go home, and live with my parents. I would be following my test results too, but I just can't. I fell like if I went to candor my parents would find out that I had lied to them about everything in life. From my favorite color to if I had friends. No I can't do that to them. I take a look at the other bowls I could drop my blood into.

Amity? No, kindness only goes so far. I've been kind to people and they have stabbed me in the back

Candor? Already did that. Not going to work.

Abnegation? Me? I'm probably the most selfish person in the world. They would be horrified that I even existed.

Erudite? I'm not smart. I can barely get through school, let alone live with people who only care about grades.

Dauntless? Maybe, I think I can be brave. Wait, I think? That's not a good start.

The blood is about to drip from my hand. I move my hand randomly and hear a sizzling. I guess I'm in dauntless now. I think I might be the only person to not know what faction until the blood hit the bowls.

As I walk over to the where all the dauntless sit I look up to my parents. Wow, I didn't know someone could show that much hate on a face. My mom just get up and walks away, while my dad looks like he want to kill me. Well, he can't do it now that I'm in dauntless.

I sit down and listen to all the others join their new or old factions. No one really pops out except for an abnegation boy. He is quick to run up and join dauntless. When I look over at the abnegation, there is a man who look even angrier that my dad. What a feat. The abnegation dude quickly ducks behind a tall dauntless man. His dad must have really scared him.

After that the whole thing passes in a blur. This is when I wish that my last name didn't start with A. We eventually get to leave the room and all the dauntless start to run. Not a problem for me. I love getting exercise, but some of the other looks like there already going to give up.

We've already lost two by the time we get to the under the train tracks. Then the dauntless start climbing. Don't these guys ever stop moving? Once we get on top of the tracks everyone stop I look around. There only seems to be a couple non-dauntless initiates. Mostly Amity and Candor, a few Erudite's in the mix. That left one abnegation kid. I feel sorry for that guy.

I hear a whistle as we can start to make out a train in the distance. Everyone in front of me starts running and I have an idea of what to do. As the train rolls by door open and we can jump inside. Easier said than done, everyone makes it onto the train.

There's a girl from Amity on the train that seems to be having a hard time breathing. She has a boy from erudite on one side trying to help her. I walk over. "Hey, is everything alright over here," I say in my most friendly voice. The girl looks over at me and quickly gulps, trying to take even deeper breaths.

The boy looks shocked. "She'll be fine. She just needs a little break from running for a while," he mumbles quietly. I try smiling at the girl and she smiles back. After a short while her breath is back to normal.

She lift up her head and gives an amazingly big smile, "I'm Lucy, from Amity, how about you guys." She then looks at both of us. The boy looks about ready to go into shock I decide to go first.

"My names Rose, and If you couldn't tell from the black and white stile of dress I'm from candor," I say looking over at the boy. Lucy gives a big smile at my comment and even the boy seems to grin a bit.

He looks between us and finally says, "My name is Ezekiel." His head move down before he adds, "Just call me E," quickly.

After our introduction, we talked quietly. About our old faction, our family, the reasons to leave. Lucy really hated her parents and she got dauntless so it made sense why she left. E's whole family was crazy. Always think that they need to have control over everything. When they started to try and get guns E decided that he needed to get out. He said his test results said dauntless, so he thought why not.

I told them a shortened version of my story before we started to hear a lot of noise coming form the front of the train. I went over and looked out the door, just in time to se the fist dauntless member jump off the train and on to the roof.

"Hey guys," I called to Lucy and E, "There all jumping off the train." Lucy jumped up and ran over as fast as she could, E was barely a step behind her.

"What do you mean Rose," Lucy said taking a peak out of the door. She gasped and quickly jumped back. "No way I'm doing that," Lucy said as she backed up to the end of our train car.

Suddenly a huge group of dauntless guys from our car all jumped out taking E with them. Lucy and me both screamed, but when we saw him safe on the other ledge we stop. We look at each other. "NOW!" we scream together and jump.

A feeling of freeness whips around me as my hair flies around in the wind. Just when I get use to the feeling, I feel my body hit something hard and fall off, off the side of the building. I'm just about to scream again when I hit the ground. I look up to see my self safely on the roof. I jump up in excitement only to see Lucy slip off the edge and towards the ground.

I run up and grab her arm trying to keep her up. Lucy looks at me, and then I could tell. She had given up. Her face must have hit the ground it was all bloody and her arm and leg were clearly broken.

E ran up to try and help me. Then we both hear it. Lucy was just repeating one phase. "It hurts, let me fall," by this point I was sobbing my eyes out. E had silently fallen to the ground and was crying. When I looked for the other dauntless they were all chatting a few feet away. Not even caring that one of their own was hanging off a building.

I keep my grip on Lucy for almost two minuets before my hand started to slip. My sobs had started to get hiccups in them and right as she fell the kid from abnegation looked over. "Hey," he screamed at me, "why'd you drop that girl."

By this point everyone from dauntless had looked over. They seemed so innocent, acting like they hadn't just ignored some girl falling to her death. Finally all that had happened and what I was thinking caught up to me. I needed to calm down.

"We jumped," I said simply, "I made it across she didn't. I tried to pull her up but I wasn't strong enough." That's right this is all because you're not strong. You need to get stronger. I as stood up and helped E get up and over to the other, I looked into the abnegation boy's eyes. Something tells me that he thinks I dropped her just because.

Something tells me that we won't get along

ending note: so sorry again for any mistakes in this. Also I'm not hating on anyone sorry if it comes off as that way. But yeah I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
